


Broken AU

by Booklover18



Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booklover18/pseuds/Booklover18
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy have just gotten married and they are now getting used to their new life together but one night they have a huge fight and Bellamy makes a mistake that he can not take back but the question is will Clarke forgive him





	1. Chapter 1

All passengers going on the 8:30 to Hamilton island please head to your gate your plane is ready for boarding" Bellamy wake up it's time to go board the plane, no your shoulder is comfy come on you big teddy bear. Clarke get up to walk over to the gate dragging a sleepy Bellamy behind her. Welcome to first class Mr and Mrs Blake please let me show you to your seats.Bell you know that you did not have to book first class tickets I would have been happy with normal tickets. Is it too much I told Octavia that it would be too much in sorry we can change if you want, Bellamy slow down relax I was just kidding I love this thank you so much as Clarke is about to say more when one of the flight attendants says "here are your seats please make your self comfortable and we will be around with food and drinks" , thank you Clarke said as looks over at Bellamy and he still had worried look on his face Clarke takes Bellamy's face in her hands and says bell really this is perfect Bellamy looks at her and say I'm glad all I want is for you to be happy.Now what do you want to eat you can have anything Clarke looks at Bellamy with a cheeky grin on her face and says sadly the one thing that I want to eat is not on this menu really?! Bellamy says I'm sure that if I ask the chef he can cook it up for you. That would be interesting because what I want to eat is you!. Bellamy looks at her with lust in his eyes but right as he goes in to kiss her one of the flight attendants comes by with some champagne and says we will be arriving in about 30 minutes Clarke says in surprise "have we already Been in this plane for an hour and a half wow time flies 30 minutes later "could all passengers please take there seats and put there seat belts on as we are descending into Hamilton island thank you for your patience and enjoy this sunny 30 degrees day Clarke looks at Bellamy in his long pants and says I hope you don't overheat in those pants before we get to the hotel I'll be fine I did tell you to prepare for their warm weather that's why I'm wearing a dress even know it was raining at home. Ok Clarke I will make a deal with you if I complain or start sweating before we get to the hotel I will give you $30 ok deal all of a sudden Bellamy has a smirk on his face and says now let's seal this deal with a kiss Clarke leans in to kiss him it's a slow but intense kiss with both of them fighting for control each adding pressure as they are both trying to get to each other threw their seat belts Clarke feels Bellamy's tongue tracing her bottom lip asking for access the plane lands on the ground with a bump making Bellamy and Clarke break apart while Clarke and Bellamy are starring into each other's. M eyes the pilot says welcome to Hamilton island I hope you enjoy your stay and hope to have you fly with jet star soon


	2. Honeymoon part 2

Hey guys sorry its been a while I was busy planning for year 12 muck up day that I had yesterday and I had to find the perfect costume so here is a long-ish chapter will update next chapter as soon as it is finished sorry if there is some errors please comment I want to know what you think 

Bell look at this place it's amazing and it's so warm it's beautiful! Clarke says with a smirk! ok let get out of this airport before you start saying I told you so ok I'll go get the bags you go over to the person with our names on the sign they are holding.Ok ok I'm going I'll meet you there as Clarke walks toward their driver she looks around her amazed by everything.Hello I'm Nathan are you Mrs Blake yes I am but please call me Clarke well hello Clarke and welcome to Hamilton island Well Mr and Mrs Blake I hope you enjoy your stay here now we can go the scenic route and I can show you some good places to visit or I can just take you straight to your house as if right on que Clarke yawns Bellamy's speaks up I think we will just go straight to our house my wife is a little tired we got up early this morning and we didn't sleep on the plane of course Mr Blake it's my pleasure and Their driver is driving along in their buggy he asks " so is this a special occasion visit or did you just need to get away from life for a while" Clarke looks at Bellamy who is distracted by a pool we just passed so she says "yes it's a special occasion it's our honeymoon" she says as she slips her hand into Bellamy's breaking him out of his trace as he turns his head I smile at her they reach what looks like the house from the picture " I welcome you to see he glass house please if you ever need anything please don't hesitate to call us" he says as he hops out of the buggy and helps them with their baggage " I'll just put the bags here and you can decide which room you want them in "I hope you enjoy your stay " he says as he drives away Clarke looks around and says "wow I can't believe we are finally here this place is amazing" as she is walking towards the door she feels Bellamy behind her go to life her up bridal style "Bellamy" what are you doing "I'm carrying my wife across the threshold it's tradition what does it look like I'm doing" it looks like your carrying me over to the nearest surface to have you way with me" she says as she bites her lower lip Bellamy looks at her with lust in her eyes "trust me I want to BUT I want to look around the house and enjoy it first and it's almost lunch time"after looking around the house they decide to go down to the beach " we should go paddle boarding please she says with her best puppy dog eye while biting her lower lip which she knows she loves " ok how can I resist that face they walk toward the stand hand in hand Bellamy signals to the man behind the counter "two for paddle boarding please" "yes sir that will be $30 dollars please" ". Ok let's see who falls off first bell looks at Clarke with a smirk what's the prize for the winner who stays on the longest suddenly an idea comes into Clarke's head she put on her most seductive voice and looks at him while bitting her bottom while walking up close to him so she can whisper into his ear 'the loser waits on the winner for the whole night and does whatever the other wants whenever they want and they are not allowed to complain that it's too much stuff to do' 'be ready to wait on me hand and foot Blake because I'm going to win this and you will be my slave as she pulls back from his ear she looks him in the eye and sees the lust in his eyes bell decides that two can play at this game he grabs her waist and pulls her close to whisper 'it's on griffin and I expect a back massage when we get back' you sure you don't want a FULL body massage' she says sending a shiver down bellamys spine as she runs into the water with her board and paddle as Clarke paddles out she looks behind to see bell is still where she left him staring at her looking stunned by what she said Clarke sits up on her board and cups her hands around her mouth and yells 'come on Blake hurry up and get in here' just by the sound of her voice bell snaps out of his trace to see Clarke already out in the water so he runs out into the water to join his beautiful wife as he swims out to Clarke she is smiling at him 'come on Blake let's get this competition going Bellamy is slightly worried by the smile that is on clarke face rightfully so Bellamy watches Clarke as she gets up in one fluid steady motion and is looking down at him with triumph 'shit' bell says is should not have taken you up on this beat should I ?  
It was a bad idea because I have done this before and I know what I'm doing Bellamy tries to stand up on his board and gets up very shakily and is unsteady but gets the hand of it when he looks at how Clarke has her feet positioned 'you good ' l yeah im good princess' lets go this way as they are going along Bellamy is feeling very proud of him as  
a bit" "it's ok your worth it"Bellamy says as he kisses her foreheadOk let's see who falls off first bell looks at Clarke with a smirk what's the prize for the winner who stays on the longest suddenly an idea comes into Clarke's head she put on her most seductive voice and looks at him while bitting her bottom while walking up close to him so she can whisper into his ear 'the loser waits on the winner for the whole night and does whatever the other wants whenever they want and they are not allowed to complain that it's too much stuff to do' 'be ready to wait on me hand and foot Blake because I'm going to win this and you will be my slave as she pulls back from his ear she looks him in the eye and sees the lust in his eyes bell decides that two can play at this game he grabs her waist and pulls her close to whisper 'it's on griffin and I expect a back massage when we get back' you sure you don't want a FULL body massage' she says sending a shiver down bellamys spine as she runs into the water with her board and paddle as Clarke paddles out she looks behind to see bell is still where she left him staring at her looking stunned by what she said Clarke sits up on her board and cups her hands around her mouth and yells 'come on Blake hurry up and get in here' just by the sound of her voice bell snaps out of his trace to see Clarke already out in the water so he runs out into the water to join his beautiful wife as he swims out to Clarke she is smiling at him 'come on Blake let's get this competition going Bellamy is slightly worried by the smile that is on clarke face rightfully so Bellamy watches Clarke as she gets up in one fluid steady motion and is looking down at him with triumph 'shit' bell says is should not have taken you up on this beat should I ?  
It was a bad idea because I have done this before and I know what I'm doing Bellamy tries to stand up on his board and gets up very shakily and is unsteady but gets the hand of it when he looks at how Clarke has her feet positioned 'you good ' l yeah im good princess' lets go this way as they are going along Bellamy is feeling very proud of himself as 

as he has been able to stay on his board but as the sun shines it shines on Clarke and all he can think is she so beautiful and she is all mine as if she could feel bell staring at her she looked around and Bellamy blushes and look's away but as he tries to look away he forgets he is on board so he moves his foot and as he falls into the water he can hear Clarke laughing as Bellamy bobs up in the water Clarke looks at him with a huge grin on her face you look like a drowned rat bellamy shakes his hair out of his face laughing and swims over to her board before Clarke can say anything bellamy pushes her off Her board and as she surfaces he says im your drowned rat and he grabs her and pulls her into kiss her as Clarke pulls away she looks at Bellamy with a smile on her face "oh god that smile scares me' it should I have many jobs for you tonight my servant ok ok he says with a laugh we have been out here for an hour and you look tired I think it's time to go back to the house as they are returning their boards and paddles he asks so what have you got in store for me tonight princess your just going to wait Clarke says as bellamy drives them back to the house as they walk in the door Clarke says her list of things for Bellamy to do for her now bell I want first a back massage then a foot rub, some food ,and then movie and some popcorn before bed and maybe another massage she says with a grin ' is there anything else you wish my queen' ' no that is all for now' after doing everything Clarke asked Bellamy flops in to bed besides Clarke exhausted Clarke looks at Bellamy besides her who already has his eyes closed goodnight bell she says as she strokes his cheek and kisses his forehead TWO WEEK LATER after trying to do everything on the island they come to terms that it's time to go home Geez Clarke how much did you pack I didn't pack O packed that bag Clarke says as she see's bell trying to get everything into the bag I think I've got it he says as they hear a noise go throughout the house that will be the doorbell Clarke could you get that while I finish up here sure good luck she says as she kisses him on the cheek and leaves the room as Clarke pads through the house the doorbell rings again " I'm coming' she yells to the door as she opens it she is looking into the hansom face of the guy who drove them here 'Nathan right' yes Mrs

Blake are already to head off hold on ill see if Bellamy is ready 'BELLAMY ARE YOU READY' ILL BE RIGHT DOWN Clarke looks backs to Nathan who looks a little shocked as Clarke is about to ask if he is ok Bellamy comes down the stairs with the bags need any help babe nah I'm good princess let's just get theses in the buggies luggage container as they are hopping into the buggy Nathan asks so did you guys gave an enjoyable time? how did you like the glass house ?Clarke answers because bellamy is looking back at the house deep in thought ' it was very enjoyable lots of places to go things to do and the house was amazing I'm glad we chose it Bellamy looks away from the house to say even know we spent most of the time in the bedroom says with smirk as he looks over and sees Clarke blushing she says sorry Nathan my husband is a smart ass its ok Mrs griffin I'm sure it's one of the reasons why you married him he says with a smirk Clarke laughs and says maybe it was while Bellamy pats Nathan on the back and says I like your sense of humour a few minutes later they arrive at the airport here let me help you with your luggage offers Nathan they both express there thanks "well guys I hope you enjoyed your stay here and that you come back soon "thanks again Nathan" bellamy says as they are walking towards the doors to the airport "everyone on first class flight 263 to Melbourne please make your way to gate 9 as the plane will be boarding in 10 minutes" "ready to go home bell" sure it will be good to be back home and see O again ok let's go we still have to wait a few minutes let's just start walking down there ok he says as they start walking there just as they get to the gate the intercom says first class flight 263 to Melbourne is ready for boarding as they are walking into the plane they are told that they are going to be the only people on this plane they both get a confused looks on their face " that's a little strange " yes it is and its because of someone called Octavia Blake she said that you guys might want some privacy after what almost happened last time Clarke has a smile on her face as she hears this and bellamy looks at Clarke you told O? of course I did! Let's just use it while we have it thank you jenny? yes my is jenny and ill be your server this morning I'll be here for anything that you need so please take your seats and but your seatbelts on while we prepare for take-off ok bellamy nods and grabs Clarke's arm and walks over to the nearest chairs to sit down "buckle up princess were going for a ride" he says as the plane takes off 5 MINUTES later " Mr and Mrs Blake you can take off your seat belts off now" Finally! Clarke says as she gets up and sits in Bellamy's lap as he grunts and wraps his arms around her do you want to watch a movie we have about 3 hours on this plane maybe later she says I have something else in mind Bellamy can see the lust in her eyes as he watches her bite her lower lip in the way he loves and kisses her full on the mouth as she grinds her hips on his they jump when they hear someone clear there throat they look up to see jenny standing there holding their champagne Bellamy smirks as Clarke blushes and climbs off Him and into her own seat as jenny puts the champagne on the table "do you guys want anything to eat" bell speaks up "nah we are just going to watch a movie we will be fine thanks jenny" she nods and walks away "so what movie are we watching Mr Blake she says as she cuddles up to him let's see what they have love actually, 10 things I hate about you , and valentine's day lets go with the last one she says with a grin 2 MOVIES later " Mr and Mrs Blake please put your seat belts on as we are starting our descent into Melbourne" O is picking us up he says as he looks out the window here comes the run way u ready to get off in a few minutes and go home I guess so she says as the plane bumps onto the runway " Mr and Mrs Blake I hope you enjoyed you flight and hope to see you back on Jet star again soon come on babe lets go meet Octavia OK Clarke says ill go see O and you get the luggage! deal he says as they walk off the plane and go their separate ways as Clarke is walking she is looking for her brunette sister in law as she turns her head to the side O comes running at her screaming CLARKE YOUR BACK I MISSED YOU


	3. Home again

Clarke wraps her arms around her sister in law and she barrels into her O I missed you too Octavia Pulls away with a smile Clarke could tell Octavia had a lot of questions so how was it? Did you have fun? What did you do? How was the house? Was it amazing? Did you do the dirty with bell? Bellamy comes up behind Clarke with their luggage Octavia flings herself at him wrapping her arms around him bell I'm glad your back I missed you did you have fun? How was it? Was the house nice? It looked nice! Whoa O slow down we just here you have plenty of time to ask questions we are not going anywhere any time soon, O looks at her brother with a pout but I want to know all the details now so we can talk about the details on the way to your house! Clarke looks at the Blake siblings with a smile hey guys can we just get home first I'm tired and I want to go home! Ok ok your probably jet lagged! Bellamy and Clarke start laughing while staring at O who looks hurts why are you guys laughing at me? O Hamilton island is only 3 hours away that not enough time to be jet lagged Bellamy says while still laughing his head off Octavia hits Bellamy I didn't know that idiot Clarke smirks come on you two let's go home people aren starting to stare at us ok let's go as three walk out of the airport Octavia walks in a different direction where are we going O to the car genius Murphy drove me he so we have to find him to find the car ok why did he drive you? Maybe because he wants to see his best friend Bellamy smirks as Murphy comes in sight Murphy hops out of the car as they near and clasps Bellamy s hand and gives him a man hug Murphy smirks at Bellamy and Clarke so did you guys have a good time? Did you have FUN? Are we going to be expecting a little Blake soon! at this Clarke blushes and Bellamy hits Murphy on the head no you idiot there will be no expecting now let's get home we are both tired at this Murphy smirks as he opens the boot and helps Bellamy with the luggage as the boys are doing that the girls pile into the car with Octavia in the front and Clarke in the back Clarke smiles as Bellamy hops in besides her and links there fingers together Murphy's loud voice goes threw the car OK LETS GET THE HAPPY COUPLE HOME !!!! As they are driving home Octavia gets an idea hey guys why don't we have a welcome home party at the Murphy yells yes we need a good party the last good party we had was the bachelor party at that was too long ok it's only been a few weeks Clarke says Bellamy explains that Murphy usually has a party every weekend Murphy butts in BUT I have not been able to do that without My wingman, right hand man, second half what ever you want to call it Bellamy grins at Murphy but this time your the only one that's going to get laid right bro! Sure unless you want me to help you get laid by your wife at this Bellamy hit Murphy on the back of the head HEY I'm driving here! Then stop being a smart ass then! I'm just saying that Shut up Murphy Clarke says as she hits Murphy on the back of the head HEY!!! Still driving here!!! that's my princess while giving her a high five GOD your perfect for each other Murphy says shaking his head as he turns into their driveway Hey bro I still can't believe you live here "I know " O I can't believe it either it was an engagement/wedding present from Clark's Mum Clarke looks at the house with a strange expression and says yeah my mum loves to throw money around she thinks that if she buys us a house she will get back in my good books but she is going to have to try harder then that " come on Clarke she is your mum and she loves you" Clarke hops out of the car to follow the others into the house "really bell if she loves me then why doesn't she show it every time I see her she says how much I disappointed her" Clarke just sit down and relax she looks at him with a grin on her face ok ok I'll sit GOD princess your heavy! Ouch why did you both hit me because you never call a girl fat that's why! Murphy looks at them with a smirk " Hey if you three are done bickering I have an idea" they all look at Murphy with a shocked expression Bellamy is the first to speak up " three words society fears most! Nice one bell HEY!! I'm serious I'm thinking that this house is perfect for a party a welcome home party who's in! Octavia looks at Murphy like he is an idiot" Murphy ok can't plan a party when it's not your house you have to ask the owners first idiot Bellamy bro can I have a party at your house? You will have to ask the lady of the house! Murphy rolls his eyes and looks at Clarke with puppy dog eyes Clarke can I please have a party at your house PLEASE!!!!! Ok Murphy make sure to invite everyone

Hey guys sorry that it's been a while and sorry for any spelling mistakes hope this is ok and that you like it and please comment and let me know what you think  
Love Emily


	4. Party

So Clarke I think I have invited everyone I have Raven, Finn,miller,Lincoln, monty, jasper,wells, and I'm sick of reading out names there are also other people coming how does that sound? It sounds great Murphy now go find Bellamy and go get dressed Half an hour later  
Gees dude how long does it take for girls to get ready shut up Murphy there coming Bellamy says as he looks and sees Clarke and O walking down the stairs in beautiful dresses and Clarke reaches Bellamy he takes her in his arms and says you look beautiful and kisses her on the lips thanks bell are we doing the right thing having a party? She says with slight fear in her voice! Listen we don't have to do this if you don't want to?! no let's do this  
After everyone has arrived  
Clarke and O are walking around the party making sure everyone is having a good time hey Clarke I'm going to go and dance with Lincoln I see you later ok?she says while kissing Clarke on the cheek ok O go have fun I'm going to go find bell ok he will probably be by the pool table ok thanks Clarke gets a smirk on her face as Octavia walks sways and yells "USE PROTECTION"before Octavia melts into the crowd She turns back and smiles at Clarke.As Clarke walks away towards the pool table where she thinks Bellamy is she walks by Raven and Finn having a fight she listens as she walks past " so what Raven I'm not allowed to dance with other girl Raven looks at him with fury written all over her face please Finn that was not dancing she wax grinding herself all over you and you where not doing much to stop it you guys where practically have sex on the dance floor please I would not have sex in front of everyone you know what screw this screw YOU I need a drink Clarke stops listening to them as she comes closer to the pool table to find a drunk Murphy and Bellamy playing beer pong with the other guys as she gets closer bell notices her THERE is my beautiful wife come her babe watch me win this and wipe the smile of their smug faces right as Clarke goes to say something Bellamy gets the shot and shouts at the top of his lungs with Murphy and turns back to Clarke and kisses her full on the lips Clarke sinks in to the kiss like she always does then tastes the sharp taste of alcohol on him and pulls back from the kiss and looks him in the eyes worrying that he is drinking to much too fast and that he has also not eaten anything bell don't you think your drinking too much too fast as soon as she says this all the boys around them quite down to listen to the conversation and she hears someone say OH someone's in trouble Bellamy turns around and sloppily hits Murphy on the back of the head and turns back to Clarke hey babe let's talk over here away from the boys he says as he and Clarke walk over to a quite Corner she turns to face bell what's up princess? I'm worried about you your drinking too much too fast and you have had nothing to eat and I'm worried that your going back to your old ways and I don't want that I don't like that Bellamy that's not the Bellamy I married Clarke calm down I'm just having some fun with my boys Bellamy look at them Murphy is throwing him self at anything female and she says this Murphy gets slapped by a girl he is hitting on PLEASE Clarke you should remember that Normal BELLAMY!!  
that's not the point the point is that you had girls throwing them selves at you back them and grinding up against you and you where not doing anything about so what if I like the extra attention BELLAMY YOUR MARRIED she looks at him with fury all over her face so without thinking he yells back YEAH WELL AT THE MOMENT I WISH I WASN'T AT LEAST THEN I WOULD BE ABLE TO HAVE SOME FUN as soon he sees the tears running down Clarke's he regrets his words FUCK Clarke I'm sorry I didn't mean it as he reaches out to brush her tears away she steps back and runs away into the crowd of dancers where no doubt my sister is FUCK I really screw up yeah you really did dude he turns around to see Murphy standing there with a concerned look on his face what happened dude why would you say that to he you know how she can be fragile who's side are you on Murphy I don't pick sides I'm Switzerland what the hell does that even mean dude? It's Means that you just crushed that girl the girl your promised to protect and care for I KNOW suddenly he gets an overwhelming feeling of anger why does she have to be so controlling why can't still have fun? Your married dude that means you can't have fun with other girls he looks at Murphy with rage screw this I need some air as Bellamy walks away and up the stairs to the first door he comes to he opens the door and there is Raven sitting with a bottle of something he doesn't know what in her hand as soon as she see's him She offers him the bottle want some without thing he walks toward her and grabs the bottle and takes a swig from it while sitting down next to her one the bed as he passes the bottle back he notices she has been crying want to talk about it? Not really it's just fun being a dick what about you last I saw you where having the time of your life with the boys and some brunette he rubs a hand over his face yeah Clarke came over and told me that he stops to take a sip of the strange liquid she said that I was acted like the Bellamy I was before I started dating her the Bellamy she hated he turns his head to see Raven staring at him she shouldn't try to control you can be who ever you want Bellamy notices that she is getting closer but something in his mind say that he has always wanted to see what it was like to sleep with Raven he look he straight in the face as she said if it helps I like the Bellamy you where then the Bellamy you where today and then she was kissing him and before he knew it she was straddling him and her hands where on the hem of his shirt do you have protection she asks as she removes his shirt and he removes hers yeah in the draw she moves off him to get the condom as she does he sits there and part of his mind is telling him that this is a bad idea but a majority of his mind is buzzed with alcohol he comes out of his head as a shirt less Raven crawls back over to him he give her a smile and pulls her over on top of him to kiss her on the h him Meanwhile down stairs Clarke is sobbing is Octavia's as she says over and over again why would he say that? Does he not love me anymore it's not even been two months yet and this is happening? Octavia looks down at the weeping girl in her arms shhhhh Clarke it's going to be ok he is just drunk you know how he gets when he is drunk he does and says stupid things but then he always apologises in the end why don't you wait till he is sober and then you can talk to him when he is thinking normally as she says this Murphy comes up to them hey girls how you doing Clarkey? I'll be ok he is just drunk that's all she turns back to O I'm getting tired I think it's time to call it a night and go to sleep since it 2 In the morning yeah sounds like a good idea here Clarke you go upstairs to bed and O and I will get everyone out thank you Murphy does anyone know where he is? Yeah he said he needed air he might have just collapsed in the first room he found they smile at her as they walk into the house together as the both watch Clarke walk up the stairs O looks at Murphy Fuck bell has really done it this time? Yeah O he had really screwed up should I go find him? After we have cleared everyone out Murphy yells at the top of his voice to get everyone's attention HI everyone sorry but this party has come to a end so please find you clothes belonging and partners and get you asses out the door everyone claps as he finishes he is glad über is a thing because most are too drunk to drive home as he and O wave goodbye to the last of the guest they decide to go looking for Bellamy together as they walk up the stairs the hear some noises and grunts coming from the first bedroom OH God Murphy says looks like he missed some party goers and they open the door Octavia let's out a shocked gasp at seeing Bellamy and Raven in bed together Murphy just looks Sadly at Bellamy as he gets up off Raven and pulls on a pair of boxers look guys I can explain !Murphy just continues to look at him with disbelief what the fuck have you done dude!

Hey guys sorry it's been a while I have been busy with life and planning my 19th bday party for Wednesday hope you guys enjoy this chapter I certainly enjoyed writing it as alway please vote and and let me know what you think  
Love Emily


	5. Mistakes

Shit look guys I can explain Octavia looks at Bellamy with tears in her eyes and Murphy just looks disappointed dude I thought you where done with sleeping around that's what single men do not married guys you have a beautiful woman down the hall and you are in here screwing Raven really! Of all people you had to chose Raven she is just screwing you to get back at Finn she doesn't care about you or what happens after this HEY I am right here Murphy, Octavia is looking at Raven with daggers in her eyes if looks could kill Raven would have been dead a long time ago,for the love of God Raven please get out before Clarke see you it before one of us throws you out FINE raven says loudly as she gets up from the bed sheets to collect her clothes I'll just see my self out yeah you do that and don't forget to let the door hit you on the way out as they hear the front door close both Murphy and Octavia look back at Bellamy looking both pissed and sad at the same time wha... shhh Murphy I have to say something 1 ewww i Just saw my brother naked gross and 2 wtf I though you where done sleeping with random girls when your pissed off at others, she looks at Murphy anything you want to add? Yes I'm fact there is DUDE why would you fuck a girl like Raven when you are married to a girl like Clarke I mean she is basically like my sister but have you had a look at her she is hot and completely in love with you and is willing to stay with you threw anything and you guys have one fight and you run off to the first slut you find I though you said you where going to be faithful in your married life? Murphy takes in a big breath while staring at Bellamy Are you guys done yelling at me yet? Trust me I have plenty more things to say! so do I says Octavia with anger coming off her on waves wtf are you going to tell Clarke what where you going to do if it was her that walked in and not us? I don't know!what if she started yelling at you or just stood there stunned what would you do?I DONT KNOW OK I DONT KNOW I WASN'T THINKING OK! I wasn't thinking I just acted Fuck I have really screwed up what am I going to do? Right as Murphy is about to answer him they hear footsteps in the hall and Clarke steps into the room Hey guys is everything ok ? Why is everyone yelling? And Bellamy why are you half naked? Octavia looks sadly at Clarke and Murphy looks from Clarke to Bellamy and back again and decides to speak up we where just saying that it was a bad idea on Bellamy's part to get so drunk that he can't remember going to sleep in this bed let alone being half naked. Clarke has a look of horror on her face which Murphy see's and says don't worry Clarke he slept completely alone there was no one here when we came in and he would never do that to you because he swore it in his wedding vows right Bellamy? He says while giving Bellamy the death stare RIGHT! Bellamy says rather loudly Hey guys can you give me and the princess a moment to talk please? Ok I'm going to go to my room because it's late Octavia looks at Murphy are you staying over tonight? Murphy looks at Clarke as if for permission she just nods at him ok we will see you guys in the morning night ! As the door clicks shut Bellamy looks up at Clarke threw his long lashes, did you like the party? It was good jasper monty and I did shots then danced on the table top I would have been nice to have you there to catch me after at this Bellamy smirks I'm sorry I shouted at you and said what I said I didn't mean any of it I swear he says as he steps closer to her I'm sorry too bell for yelling it was uncalled for that's ok princess Bellamy says as he tilts his head towards her forgive me? No she says playfully so he leans down with a smirk forgive me? And as he gives Clarke his puppy dog eyes she can't help but cave to this gorgeous man in front of her Yes! I forgive you she just managed to get the last word out before Bellamy was attacking her lips with a passionate kiss. Clarke pulls back much to Bellamy's disappointment and looks at him in the face you jseem different some how? She keeps looking at him in confusion until she shakes her head like she is trying to shake the thought away as Bellamy wraps his arms around her and kisses her on the forehead I'm no different princess I'm still the same guy I have always been I just love you more he says while giving her a short kiss on the mouth and I will never regret the day I married you because it was the best day of my life by far Clarke snuggles up to him I love you Bellamy Blake and I would never take back our wedding day either or any day after it because each day had been a blessing and I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you by my side Bellamy stiffens Clarke looks up at him are you ok? Yeah ok fine I just got cold all of a sudden well she says with a kiss why don't we finish this off in bed she says between kisses I think that is a very good idea

Hey guys so sorry it's been so long I have been super busy with birthday and Christmas by the way merry Christmas I hope I like this chapter and enjoy it's as usual let me know what you think and again sorry for the late update   
Love Emily


	6. Something has changed

God why is it so bright Bellamy groans while turning over in OUCH! bell your squishing me move over bell laughs as she moves on top of her dude that's not what I meant oh really so you didn't want a super hot guy on top of you worshipping you for hours on end ummmmm........maybe later We have a house downstairs that needs cleaning up can't Octavia and Murphy do that and we just stay in bed all day (knock knock) are you guys wearing clothes Bellamy smirks and rolls off Clarke yes Murphy we are wearing clothes he walks in followed by Octavia they both look at Clarke as the walk in hey guys I know my girl is gorgeous but there is no need to stare at her dude you have nothing to worry about she is basically my sister Murphy says as as he sits on the bed hey guys I hate to break up the Moment but we have a house to clean up stairs and possible some bedrooms to fumigate errrrr both girls flop down in defeat why can't you guys just clean up and we can lie here looking pretty Murphy looks at bell and smirks or you could help us and we do it in half the time fine you win Clarke and I will start on the bedrooms and and you boys can start on downstairs ate you sure you don't want to do it the other way around murphy says with a warning in his voice yeah I'm sure it can't be that bad Clarke says and she gets out of bed and stretches come on O let's get this over with ok fine O says as the walk out of the room where do we start first door ok are you ready Clarke says as she opens the door oh it's does not look like it was messed up you check the sheets I'll check the bins all clear same here ok next room O your turn to open the door ok oh god unmade bed you grab one end I'll grab the other end I don't care if someone just slept in it it's better safe then sorry Octavia turn to lift the sheets and sees the bin I think we should take extra care with washing theses sheets she says while looking at the bin Clarke glances at the bin too why do people always have sex at other people's house and leave condoms behind ok sheets are off the bed and we have one more room to go O you go out theses in the laundry and I'll go to the last room and check it ok as she walks into the room she realised that this is the room where she found everyone yelling the night before as she starts stripping the bed her foot catches on something she looks down and sees a red bra with the letter R written on it in black she picks it up as Octavia walks in the door how does someone forget there bra it's ravens shock goes over Octavia's face how do you know it has an R written on it she must have come in here to screw some random guy after her fight with Finn it must have been before Bellamy cane and crashed ewww he slept in ravens sex bed thank god he didn't walk in in on it HEY you girls nearly done come up here and see for your self both boys walk in the door to see Clarke standing there holding the red bra damn Clarke is that yours? Ouch Murphy says as Bellamy hits him over the head and looks at Murphy then at the bra and realisation came over Murphy's oh let me guess its raven's yeah how did you know oh I kicked her out of here at sometime last night and the guy she was with she looks to the side of the room and sees a pair of briefs that's she recognises Bellamy are those yours she looks back at Bellamy and he had a look of shock on his face yeah they are mine Bellamy sees shock go over Clarke's. face as she looks from the bra to Bellamy's briefs did you........ did you Clarke I'm.... so that's where my bra went Raven how the hell did you get back in here well Octavia you front door was left open so Clarke if you could give me my bra and I'll be off and away Bellamy maybe you could pass it to me I don't want to touch it Raven smirks she had no problem with touching it last night Clarke gasps RAVEN!! get out there is only some time I can hold Octavia back before she pounces on you and there is no one to hold Clarke back so I would back away slowly nice try she says as she walks towards Clarke and snatches the bra out of her hands as she turns around she smirks at Bellamy thanks for last night Handsome it was fun ARRRRR Clarke yells as she jumps at Raven YOU SLEPT WITH MY HUSBAND YOU BITCH! oh please he was the one who kissed me back he didn't have to but he did at theses words Clarke smacks her bitch Bellamy wraps his arms around Clarke come on Clarke that's enough let her go come on baby let her go ok ok I'll let her go just get her out of my sight before I kill her don't worry guys Murphy and I will escort her out of the house ok thanks guys as they leave the room Clarke looks at Bellamy princess I'm so sorry I was mad I made a mistake it was the wrong thing to do so you really think that you can just say I'm sorry I made a mistake and it will all go away and I'll forgive you Bellamy it's going to take some time for me to be able to trust you again let alone be with you princess I promise you from the bottom of my heart that it will never happen again Bellamy I know that it was part of your life for a very long time before o came along it was how you dealt with things and it's hard to shake that part of your self Clarke my princess I promise that I will never sleep with someone unless it you even if I'm pissed off it drunk I promise it will only be you Bell I thought we swore we would never lie to each other 

Hey guy I hope this was ok god it felt good to write miss you all and thank you to everyone who has stuck by me from the start I love you all and am very grateful for you all I already have ideas for the next chapter so I'll get to work on it and will show you guys as soon as possible   
Love Emily 


	7. Im sorry

Hello my lovelies I apologise for my absence uni is hell in a hand basket and life has been tough family is tough but any way enough of that time for a chapter   
Bell how can you say that your not going to do something when it was your lifestyle for so long it was how you coped with things, Bellamy sighs but I was dunk you know I can't help what happens when I'm drunk well then you should not have gotten drunk Bellamy throws his arms up it was a party Clarke your suppose to get drunk at a party, not all people some are responsible some people don't drink Bellamy starts fuming ARE YOU TELLING ME IM NOT FUCKING RESPONSIBLE I RAISED MY SISTER ON MY OWN BECAUSE MY MUM WAS FUCKING GUYS TO KEEP A ROOF OVER OUR HEADS UNTIL SHE OVER DOSED ON THE FLOOR. Guys is everything ok what all the yelling about oh nothing Octavia my wife is just telling me I'm not responsible and shit and that I should not get drunk at a party, Clarke is right bell you don't get drunk at a party you get wasted and you and Murphy do something stupid

Hey heard my name hey idiot perfect timing there having a fight over what happen with raven well of course they are fighting Bellamy screwed up literally DUDE what happens to sticking together, sorry bro but Clarke is like a little sister to me and i don't want to see her hurt any more thank you Murphy, O I can take it from here Bellamy I know I said that I could take this that we could work thru this but at the moment I don't know if I can trust you as Clarke says this Bellamy has tears in his eyes, princess Clarke please don't do this I can change I will change I will do anything to keep you and for you to be happy please just don't give up please I need you I love you and I can't live without you I can't promise our life will be perfect but I can promise that I won't screw anything else up as he is saying this Clarke looks from Murphy to Octavia as she looks at the other girl they seem to have an understanding bell Clarke is going to stay with me while you guys try and figure this out you guys need some time alone to think and to process, Octavia we don't need time apart if we are apart it's going to make it worse I can't lose her BELLAMY ITS MY DECISION everyone stairs because Clarke hardly ever yells I'm sorry bellamy I can't do this at the moment I need a break, are you saying you need a break from me or a break from this marriage Clarke stops for a second with tears running down her face I'm sorry bellamy but I need a break from both you and this marriage it's too much I can't trust you what happens when we have another fight what are you going to do run of get drunk and sleep with someone else. Come on Clarke that's not fare and you know it I would have never done it willingly raven took advantage of me and you know it.

Octavia looks at both of them sadly Come on Clarke let's get you back to my place and you can rest and we will figure the rest out later   
Three weeks later   
Octavia has you spoken to your brother this morning she yells down the hallway if Octavia's beautiful house you see the thing is for the last three weeks bellamy has been dropping special things every day for me that will remind me of what we had and why it is special hoping I'll forgive him and of course I love the things that he keeps dropping of they are precious things to me and he knows it , Octavia where the hell are you "in the kitchen Clarke" THERE BETTER BE BREAKFAST INVOLVED as I walk to the kitchen I can hear voices and my heart jumps a beat because I would know that voice anywhere "Octavia she hasn't spoken to me in 3 weeks she hasn't responded to my texts, calls or even the stuff I have been sending her and nothing" "she just needs some time bell you broke her heart in two she was crushed she didn't leave her bed for days all she did was sleep she barely ate she cried a lot but then she just kinda not went back to normal but I don't know" "shit I'm a dick" I decided that this was the time to let them know I'm here yes you are a dick the both Jump when they see that I'm was standing there I look at the boy sitting there staring up at me and he looks Pale hasn't shaved in ages he has stubble on his jaw and he basically looks like he is falling apart "you look like shit bell" yeah well that's what happens when your wife leaves you and halls up at your sister place princess can we please talk ok I guess it time. Ok bell let me talk first Yes you screwed up but all marriages have their problems and if anyone can work thru them we can do . 

I'll give you some tips on how to make me happy when your away send me good morning texts when you wake up and goodnight texts when you go to sleep so I'm the first thing you think of when you wake up and the last thing you think of before you go to sleep and for me to be able to hug you when I feel down and to be able to just sit there with you because I just want to feel your arms around me so I know I'm safe. When I'm sad I need to know that I can kiss you to know that I can tell you theses feeling without you running away I need to know that if I do give you this second chance you are not going cheat on me like last time and I swear to god if you do and we get divorced and you say I hope we can be friends I will slap you if we do give us a second chance, but I'm scared that if I do make a move that that guy that I saw when I first met your and spoke to and mucked around with for the past few years won't disappear just because he does not know what to do because you are scared , I'm scared that you will push me away again and I will lose you again because I don't want to lose .

Clarke can I please say something I want to be what we where before but this time I promise you we will be better I won't be scared and I won't over think and think of the worst thing To happen i will trust that you will not hurt me or I you and that I'm safe with you because every time I see you I get this feeling in my stomach that I can't explain that I can always feel when you are looking at me that i love the feeling of your arms around me when we hug, that I love the sound of my name on your lips I love the way you look at me like I'm everything I love the way you can make me smile when I have had night terrors and I love the way that you are thinking about me enough to message me to see how I slept and if I had any more night terrors, pretty much I am trying to tell you that I still love you and I will always love you and will never stop loving you and begging you to take me back because no matter what I have said I will never give up There will always be some part of me still fighting for us so what I'm trying to say is will you please consider me or at least going on a date with me even if it is just doing what we used to do watching a movie then going for a walk, im trying to say please fill this part of me that has Been empty since we broke up please help me feel whole again because I need you I need us because I love you so much and I never gave up on us and want to fix what went wrong last time will you give us a chance as I listen to him tears are streaming down my face bellamy Blake I can't believe I'm going to say this but your an idiot and an asshole but I love you and I wanna come back home

Hey guys sorry if this chapter is choppy I was losing my inspiration close to the end of this chapter but anyway got it out 1533 words hope you guys like it agreed it's got it flaws but all things do


End file.
